


Shiny Toy With a Price

by closetbidisaster



Series: Fics inspired by songs [25]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster
Summary: Shiny toy with a priceYou know that I bought itKilling me slow, out the windowI'm always waiting for you to be waiting belowOrStereotypical "no strings attached doesn't go as planned"
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara
Series: Fics inspired by songs [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Shiny Toy With a Price

**Author's Note:**

> Good to be back my dudes.
> 
> Suggested by @robo13
> 
> Enjoy!

It was all Kelley’s fault really. If she hadn’t been so annoyingly charming, Alex never would have gotten involved. She definitely still would have flirted back, but she would have stopped there. But Kelley had been just the perfect amount of cocky that Alex had let her guard down. It only serves her right, for coming to a Stanford house party in the first place.

Tobin had talked her into attending the summer kick-off party at the soccer girls’ house. The other girl had wanted to see Christen before flying home to New Jersey for the remainder of the summer. She had practically begged Alex to come with her, claiming the Diamond Bar native was too much of a hermit. Alex had almost refused purely to spite her friend but had ultimately decided she had nothing better to do.

* * *

The party had been in full swing when the pair had arrived. Alex recognized a number of people, almost all from the soccer team, but she only knew Tobin. She stuck by her friend’s side until she got some alcohol in her and started to loosen up. She wound up losing track of Tobin about two hours into the party. Alex found herself leaning against a wall in the living room, people watching.

She felt someone next to her and prayed it wasn’t a frat boy. She turned her head and found a girl standing there, smirking at her. Alex tilted her head to the side and studied the girl. She was one of Stanford’s soccer players, that much she knew. But she could not remember the girl’s name.

“Whatcha drinking?”

“That’s the best you could come up with?”

The Stanford girl sizes her up, then takes a sip from her own plastic cup.

“Not beer,” the shorter girl says definitively, “Cape Cod?”

Alex is a little offended. She wasn’t a beer drinker but labeling her a vodka cran drinker was mildly insulting to her.

“Try again.”

“Whiskey and coke.”

“Ding ding ding. We have a winner,” Alex responds, smiling at the other girl sarcastically.

The Stanford girl drinks from her cup again and Alex can see what’s coming. The girl is going to flirt with her again, and Alex can’t quite decide if she is going to flirt back or not. So she waits to see what will be said.

“If you’re thinking I’m going to hit you with a ‘come here often?’, don’t worry. I recognize a Cal soccer player when I see one.”

“Oh is that so?”

The girl shrugs, smirking still.

“That and I never forget a pretty face.”

Alex is slightly unimpressed.

“Does that usually work on girls?”

“Tough crowd, I see,” Stanford girl says, clearly not used to being stonewalled.

“Or maybe you just need higher standards,” Alex offers.

She pushes off the wall and heads back to the kitchen to get another drink. She can feel the other girl’s eyes on her and hears a voice call out to her.

“Game on, Cal.”

After another hour, Alex is pretty sure Stanford girl has moved on to someone else. She hasn’t seen the other girl since she went to the kitchen. Probably for the best; Alex isn’t really the hooking-up type and the Stanford girl very clearly is. Alex is actually in the process of looking for Tobin, to tell her she wants to go home, when she finds the girl she had stonewalled earlier.

She is clearly drunk and has another cup of beer in her hand. She had just left the beer pong table after rounding out a six-game winning streak, according to her partner. Alex watches as she stumbles slightly and wanders outside to the back deck. She is about to follow when she spots the girl setting her drink down and turning around in the doorframe.

The Stanford girl makes eye contact with Alex. Her eyes flash with recognition and she smirks before winking at her. She jumps and latches onto the doorframe before beginning to do pull-ups. Alex is mildly impressed, especially given how inebriated the other girl is. The smaller girl drops eventually and offers another smirk to Alex before properly exiting the house and taking a seat on the back deck.

Before she can fully register what is happening, Alex is following her outside. She steps onto the deck and finds the other girl drinking her beer while sitting comfortably in a chair. Alex leans against the railing and studies the girl in front of her.

“What’s your name?”

“What’s it to you, Cal?”

“I typically like to know the names of girls trying to pick me up,” Alex replies, “especially those who do pull-ups to show off in front of an entire party.”

The other girl is silent for a moment. She raises her cup in a cheer to Alex before downing the rest of it. She then stands and steps a little closer.

“I’m Kelley. Leading goal scorer for Stanford, at your service.”

“Alex. Cal captain and leading goal scorer.”

The glazed-over look in Kelley’s eyes is starting a fade a little. The fresh air is starting to sober her up a little. She is shamelessly checking out Alex and the twinkle in her hazel eyes is very distracting.

“You just have to one-up me, don’t you, Cal?”

“I mean,” Alex starts, taking a step forward, “Cal is already better.”

Kelley has her hands on her hips and her head is tilted to the side. Her eyes are full of amusement and the smirk is still present on her face. Alex purposely leans a little closer, wearing her own smirk and raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge. This is not usual for her, but for some reason, she finds herself increasingly intrigued by the slightly cocky Stanford player. She wants her to flirt back.

“Better at losing, maybe,” Kelley replies.

Alex’s eyes drop to Kelley’s lips briefly before returning to her eyes. The Stanford girl is cocky and definitely a serial flirt, but Alex can’t help but be charmed. She really wants to kiss the other girl and she knows Kelley can tell.

“See something you like?”

Kelley’s voice is teasing, but Alex can hear something behind it. Kelley wants her to kiss her, is practically daring her to. Alex doesn’t respond, instead opting to curl her fists in Kelley’s shirt and pull the shorter girl closer. She leans down and brushes their lips together briefly before pulling back, smirking. She uncurls her fists and steps back, turning to head back into the house.

“Game on, Stanford,” she calls as she walks back inside.

* * *

Alex wakes up next to someone else, and more importantly, in an unfamiliar bed. She glances at the sleeping figure next to her and memories of the previous night to come back in pieces. Kelley trying (and failing) to flirt with her, Alex flirting back, and Alex gaining the upper hand. She remembers the teasing almost-kiss on the back deck and what followed.

She remembers Kelley following her into the house, watching her every move as Alex purposely teased her with her actions. From getting more alcohol into her system and bringing Kelley another drink to dancing in the living room in order to entice the other girl, Alex had been intentional in every action. And Alex _definitely_ remembers Kelley grabbing her arm and practically dragging her into the hallway before pushing her up against the wall and kissing her.

When Kelley had finally pulled back, her eyes were dark with desire and Alex knew her own probably looked similar. Neither had spoken but Kelley had grabbed Alex’s hand and taken her upstairs towards her bedroom. The other girl had kicked the door shut and locked it before spinning Alex around and pressing her against it, kissing her again.

Alex is pulled from her memories when she feels the body next to her shift and hears a mumble come from the figure. Kelley’s eyes flutter open and she smirks at Alex before her eyes drop. It’s then that Alex remembers she has no shirt on. She tugs at the sheets and pulls them up, causing Kelley to laugh slightly.

“Morning, Cal,” Kelley speaks softly, voice laced with sleep.

She rolls over and grabs her shirt from the floor, pulling it on and sitting up properly. She faces Alex and studies her for a moment, a small smile on her face.

“You don’t usually do this, do you?”

Alex doesn’t respond.

“The others don’t usually spend the night,” Kelley explains.

And now Alex feels slightly embarrassed. This wasn’t something she usually does and now, apparently, it was very clear. Her face must give away her feelings because Kelley leans forward and kisses her softly, effectively distracting her.

“Don’t worry, I like that you’re not like the others.”

Alex smiles and kisses her again.

“But, uh,” Kelley’s voice turns slightly nervous, “this won’t be a regular thing.”

“Well, we do live an hour apart. Stanford is a bit of a drive from Cal,” Alex responds.

“No, Alex, I don’t really do relationships and I can tell that you do.”

Alex goes quiet.

“I can do no strings attached, but you want more than that. I know you do, and that’s okay. It’s just not who I am.”

Kelley is giving Alex the chance to walk away, and Alex knows she should. Hooking-up is not her thing, but Kelley is one hundred percent her thing. She can do this, as long as it means she can keep seeing the other girl. She sits up and pulls Kelley into a deep kiss.

“I’m not asking for strings.”

“Alex-”

“Shut up and kiss me, Stanford.”

* * *

When Alex arrives at the Stanford soccer house, Kelley is already waiting outside. The shorter girl immediately breaks into a smile when she spots the taller one. Bounding down the front steps, she practically tugs Alex out of her car and back towards the house. Most of the team had gone home for the summer, leaving Kelley, Christen, and Ali Riley to run the house themselves. The latter two were out for the day, meaning Kelley had the house to herself.

Kelley drags Alex into the living room where the television is set up with a movie. The older girl is practically bouncing as she rambles through an explanation of how they could watch a movie before doing what they usually do. She seems slightly nervous but Alex is more concerned with the butterflies swirling in her stomach.

She had been doing a pretty good job at keeping feelings out of the equation until now. Or, at least, she had convinced herself that she had. Kelley didn’t want strings, and Alex wanted to keep seeing Kelley, so she was willing to keep hooking up with the other girl and deny her feelings.

Kelley’s voice breaks her from her thoughts.

“Lex? Where’d you go?”

“What are you talking about? I’m right here,” she jokes back.

Kelley studies her for a moment and Alex prays she just drops it. She gets her wish when Kelley turns her attention back to the television. They make it through the movie, but Alex is paying zero attention. When it ends, Kelley pops up and switches the setting before grabbing two remotes and tossing one to Alex.

Alex recognizes the music and smiles at the other girl.

“Mario Kart, really? What are you, five?”

“You’re just jealous because I win every time.”

“That is so not true.”

“Prove it, then. Beat me,” Kelley taunts.

“Game on, Stanford.”

After four races, Alex is trailing Kelley by two points and it is killing her. She wants nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk off of the other girl’s face. She is leaning back in the corner of the couch, enjoying how frustrated Alex is when it clicks for the younger of the two. She just needs to distract Kelley for a moment.

Alex has the lead over Kelley at the moment and decides to take advantage of it. She waits until Kelley’s brows are furrowed and Alex can tell she is now more serious about getting the upper hand. Kelley starts to move, leaning forward more and that’s when Alex decides to make her move. Grabbing the front of Kelley’s shirt, she pulls the older girl into a bruising kiss. She pulls away, smirking at the dazed look on Kelley’s face before grabbing her remote again and crossing the finish line.

The other girl is still looking at her, though the dazed look has been replaced by a familiar one. Alex turns her attention back to the older girl and the air suddenly feels very charged. Deciding she still very much enjoys having the upper hand, Alex stands and walks to the kitchen. Kelley’s eyes followed her every move but she stayed on the couch. Eventually, Alex moves towards the staircase and raises a brow at Kelley.

“You coming?”

Kelley doesn’t make the joke that’s on the tip of her tongue, but given the way her eyes trace up and down Alex’s figure, she doesn’t need to. Alex begins to walk up the stairs and Kelley follows quickly. They reach Kelley’s room and the older girl closes the door before pressing Alex against it, something the two of them were now very familiar with.

“Game on, Cal.”

* * *

“I am so screwed,” is how Alex announces her arrival to Tobin.

Her roommate looks up in confusion.

“What?”

“Why did I agree to this? Why did I think I would be okay with this?”

Tobin is still really confused.

“Okay with what?”

That’s when Alex remembers that she hadn’t exactly told Tobin about her and Kelley’s...situation. The two of them had agreed they didn’t need to make it known and Alex, not being one for hookups, was extremely grateful for that. She didn’t need everyone knowing her business, but she also had forgotten that she hadn’t told her friend.

“Alex,” Tobin grabs her attention again, “what are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with Kelley.”

“Wait, what? Kelley who you turned down repeatedly at the party? That Kelley?”

Alex scratches the back of her neck, forgetting that Tobin didn’t even know about the initial hookup.

“You know how you took Christen to walk around and get away from the party?”

Tobin nods.

“I may have ended up spending the night at the Stanford house. With Kelley,” she explains.

“So, you didn’t catch a ride back with one of our teammates?”

“Not exactly.”

“Huh. Okay,” Tobin shrugs.

“And we’ve been hooking up all summer.”

Tobin laughs at that. Actually laughs, not believing it. Alex doesn’t do hookups, they both knew that so it made sense that Tobin didn’t believe her at first. When Alex doesn’t laugh with her, Tobin stops and tilts her head.

“Wait, really?”

Alex nods.

“Oh, Alex, why? You wear your heart on your sleeve, you go all in. And that’s great, don’t get me wrong, but Alex,” Tobin sighs, feeling for her friend, “this could really hurt you.”

“Too late,” Alex says quietly.

Tobin gives her a sad smile.

“Well, what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

After the third thud against her window, Alex gives in. She rolls off her bed and wanders over, opening it and looking outside. She can’t help the smile that crosses her face when she spots a familiar face down below.

“Hey, Romeo,” Alex calls down teasingly, “quit throwing rocks or you’re gonna break my window.”

Kelley smiles in return.

“I’m trying to woo you. Come down here.”

“Why?”

“Just get your butt down here, Cal.”

Alex closes her window and grabs her phone and a sweater. She leaves her apartment, locking the door behind her and texting Tobin, telling her to not wait up for her. She ignores the nagging voice in the back of her head that is telling her to stop seeing Kelley. Descending the stairs, she feels more and more excited as she gets closer to Kelley. The older girl is wearing a crooked smile, the smile that Alex finds more endearing than anything else.

Kelley is holding up an unfamiliar looking key when Alex reaches her. There is a definitive twinkle in her eye and Alex starts to feel a weird mixture of excitement and dread.

“You. Me. Two uninterrupted days in a beach house.”

“How did you swing that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Kelley gives a cheeky smile and then grabs Alex’s hand. She starts tugging at the younger girl’s hand. Alex laughs at her impatience.

“Kel, if we’re gonna be there two days, I kinda need to pack. Phone charger, shoes, clothes.”

“I already packed you a bag.”

“What? When?”

“Before I came here. Extra phone charger, shoes from Christen, and don’t worry about the clothes. You won’t be needing them much.”

An alarm goes off in Alex’s head again. It’s telling her that she needs to quit while she is already behind and get out of this situation. But her heart won’t listen; she wants Kelley, in any capacity she can have her. So she simply leans forward and kisses Kelley before following the older girl to her car. She was fighting a losing battle, that much was obvious, but Alex didn’t care.

She had Kelley and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Kelley is seated on the back deck, sipping her coffee. Alex is watching her from the kitchen and her heart twists. She has to tell Kelley; it’s eating her alive at this point. She is watching the older girl stare at the sunrise, her skin glowing in the light. She can’t see Kelley’s eyes but she would bet anything that they looked absolutely stunning in the early morning light. She is in love with Kelley and she has to laugh at herself because of course, she fell in love with Kelley.

Before she can fully register what is happening, she is making her way across the house and out to the back deck. She closes the door behind her and steps forward, towards Kelley. The older girl turns and offers a small smile to her and oh, she was right; Kelley’s eyes are incredible in this lighting.

Reaching for her hand, Kelley pulls Alex into her lap and sighs contently. It all feels too domestic, too much like a relationship. Alex is caught in her own head and barely reacts when Kelley begins kissing up and down her neck.

Kelley pulls back.

“Hey, where’s your head at?”

Alex stands abruptly, startling Kelley who looks at her with wide eyes.

“Lex?”

“I’m in love with you,” tumbles out of Alex’s mouth before she can stop herself.

Kelley is silent, a stunned look on her face as she tries to process what she just heard.

“I’m in love with you and it’s awful and terrible because I told you I wasn’t asking for strings. I told you I could do just hooking up, that strings weren’t necessary. And I thought I was okay with it, but I’m not,” Alex starts rambling and pacing.

“Lex-” Kelley tries to interrupt but Alex keeps going.

“I’m not okay with it because I’m in love with you and you’re not in love with me. I’m not okay with it because I want you, just you, and I want you to want me how I want you. But you told me from the start that you don’t do relationships.”

“Al-”

“And not wanting to do relationships is your right. You’re entitled to that, but _God_ , Kelley this is killing me. It’s absolutely killing me because I love you in a way I have never loved anyone else. In a way I’ve never _wanted_ to love anyone else.”

Kelley has stood up by now but Alex is still rambling and pacing. Kelley tries one more time to get Alex’s attention.

“Alex-”

“I don’t want to love anyone else. But more than that, Kel, I want you to love me. I want-”

Kelley grows tired of trying to interrupt Alex with words and opts to shut her up the best way she knows how. She grabs the taller girl’s face and kisses her. The tension in Alex’s shoulders dissipates and she kisses back. When they pull away, Kelley is smirking and Alex wants to smack her because _of course_ Kelley is being smug about this.

“You love me, huh?”

“I’m sorry, did you not get that the first three times I said it?”

Kelley kisses her again and Alex’s heart soars when the older girl looks at her with more adoration than she had ever seen in her life.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: A part 2 to Falling For You When You Are Worlds Away
> 
> Still accepting song suggestions!
> 
> Thoughts, comments, questions, suggestions? Drop 'em below!


End file.
